fictionalcrossoverfandomcom-20200216-history
Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde (Longman)
Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde is a series about the titular characters, a scientist called Dr. Henry Jekyll who invented a serum which can bring out all the negative traits of a person, and his evil alter-ego Edward Hyde. The original novel, titled Strange Case of Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde was written by Scottish author Robert Louis Stevenson published by Longmans, Green & Co (later Longman) on January 5, 1886, and it was later adapted to a large number of other media. According to the international laws in place at the time (Berne Convention for the Protection of Literary and Artistic Works, 1886) the novel and its characters entered the public domain 50 years after the death of the author on December 3, 1894, so only works released before December 3, 1944 had to be licensed and are considered part of this fictional series. Any "Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde" work released after that date is considered completely independent and is treated as its own separate series. Also note that the US copyright law initially didn't cover works released in the UK, so many of the older American adaptations weren't officially authorized and are not considered part of the series either. The first illustrated edition of the book was published in 1904, with illustrations by Charles R. Macauley, but being an American edition it's not considered official. The first licensed illustrated edition is the one published around 1920 illustrated by Frank Gillet. Other official illustrated editions are the 1925 edition by Theo Scharf, the 1926 French edition by Constant le Breton, the 1928 edition by Edmund J. Sullivan, the 1930 edition by S. G. Hulme Beaman, and the 1936 edition by A.M. Trotter. Mervyn Peake provided illustration for the Folio Society edition in 1948, and other illustrated versions would follow, but by that point the novel was already public domain everywhere. Stage *''Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde'' (May 9, 1887) by Thomas Russell Sullivan in collaboration with the actor Richard Mansfield. The first adaptation of the book, it adds some elements that would become staples of subsequent versions, including Jekyll and Hyde being played by the same actor, and the presence of more female characters. Despite being an American play, it was officially authorized and also received a British version in August 4, 1888. *''The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde'' (June 16, 1906) by Adelade Ober. *''The Mysterious Case of Lord Jekyll and Edward Hyde'' (1908) by E. Morton and J. F. Cunniver. Austrian production. *''Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde'' (February 1910) by Joseph William Comyns Carr. *''Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde'' (March 28, 1927) by Lena Ashwell and Roger Pocock. *''Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde'' (July 14, 1931) by William Senior. *''Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde'' (1933) by A.W. Akrill. Cinema *''Den Skaebnesvangre Opfindelse'' (1910) by August Blom. Danish production. Version of the story more faithful to the book than previous American movies. It's a lost film. *''The Duality of Man'' (February 1910) by Wrench Films. First British movie based on the novel. *''Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde'' (January 16, 1912) by Thanhouser Company, directed by Lucius Henderson. An American production based on the 1887 Sullivan-Mansfield play. It can be considered an official entry in the series because the play was copyrighted in America, unlike the book. *''Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde'' (1913) by Kinemacolor. First color movie based on the story, it received only a very limited release in the UK. *''Ein seltsamer Fall / Sein eigner Mörder'' (1914) by Vitascope. German production based on the 1908 Austrian play. *''Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde'' (March 28, 1920) by Paramount Pictures, directed by John S. Robertson. An American production based on the 1887 Sullivan-Mansfield play. It can be considered an official entry in the series because the play was copyrighted in America, unlike the book. *''Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde'' (December 31, 1931) by Paramount Pictures, directed by Rouben Mamoulian. First sound version of the story, it's a remake of the 1920 movie. It was released in the UK on February 11, 1932. *''Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde'' (August 12, 1941) by Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, directed by Victor Fleming. A remake of the 1931 movie starring Spencer Tracy. It was released in the UK on March 16, 1942. Radio *''Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde'' (1932), Australian radio drama which adapts the story and explores Jekyll's past. Unofficial versions The novel received hundereds of adaptations in countries where it was public domain, and none of them are considered official entries in the series, but the following are notable for historical reasons: Stage: *''Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde'' (March 12, 1888) by John McKinney in collaboration with the actor Daniel E. Bandmann. Unauthorized American production, it was brought to the UK in August 6, 1888 competing with the Sullivan-Mansfield version, but was closed after only two plays due to legal action by Longmans. *''Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde, Or a Mis-Spent Life'' (March 14, 1897) by Luella Forepaugh and George F. Fish. Unauthorized American production, the script was published in 1904 and the stage performance then served as the basis for the 1908 film. Novels: *''The Untold Sequel of The Strange Case of Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde'' (1890) by Francis H. Little. American novel. Cinema: *''Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde'' (March 7, 1908) by Selig Polyscope Company, directed by Otis Turner. First film adaptation of the story, it's actually based on the 1897 stage version. There not being any known existing copies, it's a lost film. *''A Modern Mr Jekyll'' (1909) by Selig Polyscope Company, directed by Kenyon. First comedy version of the story and first with a male-to-female transformation. Being produced by the same company it's sometimes mistaken for the 1908 movie, but it's actually a different film. *''Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde'' (1913) by Universal Film Manufacturing Company, inc., directed by Herbert Brenon. Edited in 1932 into a 10 minute short titled Dr Jekyll’s Hide. *''Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde'' (April 1920) by J. Charles Haydon. American production, it changes the setting and certain plot elements fearing copyright infringement with the other movie versions of the story. Links to other series Note: references to a work count as fictional links only if the work is not public domain in the country of the referencing work. For instance the novel ''Strange Case of Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde has always been public domain in the US and is public domain in Europe since December 3, 1944, so only references to it in European works prior to that date count as fictional links. References to subsequent works in the series count as links if the specific work was not public domain at the time.'' Category:Public domain series Category:Longman Category:Novels Category:Live plays Category:Movies Category:Series